


A Long Way After Picasso

by mific



Series: Long Way After... [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Picasso, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, cubism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: a vaguely cubist John and Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way After Picasso

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like fooling around making fanart in the style of various famous artists. So this one's "after Picasso" and by a happy chance, it fits the current sga_saturday prompt: geometric. Original digital art.

 


End file.
